


Feelings Remain Among Broken Trust

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: After subjecting her to interrogation, Alex keeps an eye on Zarkova; leading to discover that there is more between them then just a simple deal.





	Feelings Remain Among Broken Trust

Alex waited outside the en-suite bathroom for Katrina to finish so he could tie her wrists back together. As she walked out she ran the towel over her damp hair before putting it up into a high ponytail. On the bed lay out a light brown shirt and he allowed her arms to be free while she did it. 

When she finish Alex walked over to her, not speaking a word and avoiding all eye contact that he could with her. “Did you enjoy yourself back there?” she asked in her thick Russian accent. He pulled the cable tie to tighten it around her wrist, only looking up at her once to observe her facial expression. Grabbing her arm to keep her close as they moved to leave the room, Katrina shook him off and refused to move further. “Why did you spare me?”

There was a look in her eyes, like she was pleading for an answer. There had been plenty of times when she would welcome death and in the middle of an interrogation like that was one of those times. Despite her hard exterior, Zarkova sometimes felt like a little girl lost in the big world of Russian operatives and after seeing her team die after a fight with 20, she didn't feel she had anybody else any more. All Pavel wanted was her to report her whereabouts to Colonel Beshnov, and she didn't want that involvement any more. 

He tried to grab her again to make her walk further, but Katrina stayed firm, “No!” she exclaimed. Alex was fighting a battle inside his head to fight the anger he could feel building up. He took a step back, turning away from her, feeling himself getting angrier by her refusal to move. The Colonel knew he'd never hurt anyone else, but he would punch several bells out of objects if he had to. “I never sent that intel.”

Alex took a deep breath and clenched his jaw forcefully before lowering his head, “I should never have trusted you.” he said, cursing himself for the words slipping out. Composing himself, he forced himself to look at her and kick in his commanding manner, “I brought you into this team because you had intelligence that would help us. We were supposed to work together, Captain.”

“We are.”

Walking towards her, he kept his hands in his pockets and clenched his fists, “If I hadn't have caught you, would you have sent it to your Colonel?” he questioned her.

Zarkova shook her head and swallowed, “I cancelled the transfer before it even started, there's nothing on the device.” she responded as she took a step forward, taking a handful of his shirt in her hand. “Colonel, please.” she begged and Alex moved his head closer to hers.

“No.” he tried to break away but she pulled him back. “Katrina...” he breathed, the breath warming the small gap between them. Her breath covering his collarbone, his warming her lips. The Russian leaned even closer, but Alex pulled away and took a few steps back.

She laughed through nerves and a little awkwardness, “Don't tell me you've not felt it too.” she said, “We have something.” she continued with a grin before walking back to him and placing her tied wrists in front of her, wishing they could be free.

His hands stayed by his side, and he constantly curled and uncurled his digits towards and away from a fist. It was his way of containing himself, all his feelings and emotions he fought hard to keep away. The drink he used to drown himself in them masked them from ever coming out and now he was thrown back into a huge job, he had to control them for himself.

“Are you sending me back to Colonel Beshnov?” she wondered as she closed the gap between them once more. Their lips hovered dangerously close to each others and Alex had to fight the urge to kiss her by keeping a little distance between them both.

He shook his head again, “No, you'll stay here while I determine for certain nothing has been stolen. And then if you're still with us on this, you can stay on mission.” he answered in almost a whisper as he allowed Katrina to pull on his shirt again. 

He leaned a little closer as was just about to give in to the passion that was building in him. “Boss, Chetri needs you.” Wyatt informed just before he committed further to it. They broke away but they knew that Wyatt probably saw enough. Alex grabbed Zarkova again and pulled her back into the room before pointing to a chair for her to sit on and going over to his Lance Corporal to determine the direction of the mission.


End file.
